Love of a Lifetime
by alex-1310
Summary: Pairing: JJ/Emily Jem Just fluff on how they feel about each other.


**The Love of a Lifetime**

A/N: I thought I would try this out on ya'll before I completed another story I have been writing. Hope you enjoy!!!

Jennifer Jareau stood outside the BAU, looking through the glass at the team members she had grown to love and care about. They were more than friends, they were family. And she loved each of them for different reasons. She looked over most of the team members up to Hotch's office and saw him standing outside of his office, looking down at his team members with a look of respect and protection. Even though he was always serious, the entire team knew he was the glue and that somebody had to play that part. But Jennifer, known as JJ by her friends, watched as a smile spread across the leader of the team as he watched the younger team mates tease and torment one another. And that is what JJ loved about Hotch, he was their fearless leader, and yet, so much like an older brother who had helped raise his 'family.' JJ's eyes then traveled back to the team mates she was closest to. Her eyes first landed on Derek Morgan, the team member that was the most protective of everybody close to him. Even though you had to earn his respect and trust, once you had it, he would never let anybody harm you. He felt like that was his duty, and JJ loved him for being that overprotective, older brother that everybody loved. JJ's eyes then moved to the youngest member of the team, Spencer Reid, he was quirky, smart, and cute. Cute like everybody's baby brother cute, that is. Everybody felt protective of him, even JJ, because in their eyes he was the baby of the family. Then JJ turned her attention to the member of the team that had actually stolen her heart, Emily Prentiss. Everything about Emily had intrigued her from the moment they had met. JJ knew that they were going to be friends, but she had no idea that their friendship would lead to a relationship where both of them would feel so loved and secure. She had to admit that she was actually glad that they worked together because it meant that they would get to see each other every day, no matter what, and JJ loved that. JJ smiled to herself as she watched Emily and Morgan argue about something before Morgan finally gave in, throwing his hands up in defeat. That woman was hard to argue with. She and Emily had chose to keep their relationship a secret, afraid of what might happen if their superiors found out. So while they came to work in separate cars at different times and left most days at different times, and tried to act professional at work, they still wound up at Emily's apartment every night and that is why JJ had agreed to move in at Emily's place a little over three months ago. JJ still kept the apartment she had been living in, so as to not arouse suspicion.

JJ saw Emily look in her direction through the glass, and by the smile and wink she received from the older woman, she knew she had been spotted. So JJ took a deep breath before opening the doors and entering the BAU, ready to start another day with the people she cared about most, but knowing somewhere out there people were losing the loved ones they cared about so much.

JJ and the entire team were exhausted when they arrived back in DC five days later, after finally solving a case where the unsub targeted young couples with small children. He would attack somewhere low key where nobody would see him, before torturing and killing the couple, and leaving the child alive.

Emily knew that JJ had taken this case to heart, she could tell by the way JJ was carrying herself and the way she would react to information that was given to them. So many times Emily wanted to wrap her arms around JJ and tell her it was going to be okay, and that we don't get to pick the victims. But she knew she couldn't do that without arousing suspicion. So when the team arrived back at the BAU, Emily was the first one to gather her belongings and head out after saying her goodbyes to the team members who she saw. She did not however tell JJ goodbye, wanting instead for JJ to take that as hint to come home ASAP, and to worry with paperwork later. And JJ did notice that Emily had left without saying goodbye.

As she walked by the teams desk she stopped and asked Morgan, "Did Emily leave already?"

"Ya, said she was tired and wanted to get home" he replied as he gathered some stuff up from his desk without looking at her

"Oh" replied JJ, trying not to show the hurt in her voice

"You should get out of here too JJ. This case was hard on all of us. Reid and I are going to go have a drink, you want to join us?" Morgan asked, this time looking at JJ, waiting for an answer

"No thanks, I think I'm going to go home and get some rest. I'll just take my paperwork home with me" said JJ with a smile

"Okay, call the cell if you change your mind" he said as he turned heading out the doors towards the elevator

JJ went back to her office and gathered up the paperwork from this case, before grabbing her bags and locking her office door. Then she headed to the elevator, ready to get home and get some rest.

When JJ got to Emily's apartment she found Emily's car parked in her regular spot and JJ once again wondered why Emily did not say goodbye to her before leaving. Shaking her thoughts of anything she might have done wrong, JJ grabbed her bags and the folders from her office and walked to the elevator. When she got off on her and Emily's floor, she searched her purse for the key to their apartment, while trying to balance the folders on her knee. Finally finding it, she made it to their door and stuck the key in the lock, turning it. When she got the door completely open, she gasped, because she was not at all expecting what she saw.

Covering the floor were red and pink rose petals, in what JJ could only see must lead a path somewhere. JJ stepped all the way inside the apartment, shutting the door behind her with her foot, before turning around and locking it back. She then followed the path of rose petals through the kitchen, where she dropped all of her belongings onto the island, next to a vase full of white daisies, her favorite flower. Tears started to form in her eyes as she turned her attention back to the path of rose petals on the floor. She followed the path around the corner and up the stairs. When she got to the top of the stairs she turned to the left, following the rose petals to the master bedroom. When she opened the door, she was breathless at what she saw. Rose petals covered the entire bedroom floor, the bed, and the huge lounge chair in front of the huge window that overlooked the city. There were no lights on, only candles spread across the bedroom. There were also three more vases of daisies on the long table against the wall, only this time one vase had red daisies, one had yellow, and the other had white. JJ smiled and let the tears slowly run down her cheeks.

"Emily" JJ squeaked out

At the sound of her name, Emily stepped out of the bathroom in a black lace baby doll. But she wasn't prepared for JJ to be in tears. She walked quickly across the room to the younger woman, wrapping her arms around her, feeling JJ wrap her arms tightly around her waist.

"Baby what's wrong? I thought you would like it. I just wanted you to forget about the horrible week we had" Emily said concerned, although she could tell that JJ's tears were tears of joy, she still needed the reassurance.

"Nothings wrong. It's so…perfect" JJ replied, releasing the tight hold on Emily's waist to take a half step back and look the woman of her dreams in the eyes, "I…I just wasn't expecting…this" JJ said letting go of Emily's waist with one hand to turn and stretch her arm out to encompass the room.

"I just wanted you to know how much I love you. How much I care about you. I know when you are hurting and it makes me hurt when I can't hold you and try to make you feel better. So I figured I would do the next best thing, which is this." Emily told her, this time she being the one pointing out the room, "I just want to see the woman I love and want to spend the rest of my life with ,smile that big smile that I see when she is truly happy."

"Emily I'm always happy when I am with you. I always have been. From the moment I met you. And even when I am not with you I smile at the thought of you, which is soooo often. I smile at the thought of coming home and seeing your gorgeous face, and falling asleep in the arms of the woman I love and plan on spending the rest of my life with." JJ said with that big smile that Emily had mentioned earlier, before wrapping her arms around Emily's neck and pulling her lips down to meet her own.

When they finally broke apart, both had huge smiles plastered on their faces. Emily was the one to break the silence.

"So you had some chocolate on the way home" Emily stated, more so than asked

JJ blushed, "Yeah, well I was depressed that maybe you were mad at me for something and that is why you had left without telling me goodbye. But obviously I was way off"

Emily smiled, "You are so beautiful and I love you more than words can describe", she said as she laced both of her hands with both of JJ's

"Well I might be beautiful, but you are looking awfully gorgeous in this lacy baby doll" JJ said with a sexy smile

This time it was Emily who blushed, "Well this was not meant to lead to anything tonight unless you want it to. I know how hard of a week it has been and I am happy just falling asleep with you in my arms"

JJ smiled, "I know, that's one of the things I love about you"

"Oh yeah, what are some of the other things you love about me" Emily questioned seductively

"Well if I told you, then I'd have to kill you" JJ said with a smile

They both looked at each other and then broke down laughing.

"Well I'm glad you are laughing and not crying anymore" Emily stated as she pulled JJ into another hug

"What can I say, the love of my life is the only one who can get to me like that" JJ replied

"Well I just hope we do get to spend the rest of our lives together. And if the rest of it is as good as this first year were I can't wait for the rest to happen" Emily said kissing JJ's forehead, "And I want you to know that I do not plan on going anywhere…ever. I am ready to weather all of the storms we have ahead, as long as we have each other I feel like I can accomplish anything. Because…because I know that this, this is a love of a lifetime. You are my love of a lifetime"

JJ once again stepped back, releasing her hold on her partner, so that she could look up into those beautiful deep brown eyes that she loved, only this time they had tears in them. And Emily looked down into JJ's crystal blue eyes to find more tears brimming in them.

"I feel the same way Em…really. I believe this is a love of a lifetime. And not everyone can say that. And I am so lucky that I can say that. And I am so lucky to have you. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much" JJ said wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck and pulling her down for another kiss.

But this time JJ led her lover backwards towards the bed, turning around so that she would be the one on top when she pushed Emily onto the bed. Which is exactly what she did when the backs of Emily's legs hit the mattress. JJ gave her a little push and they both fell onto the bed, this time breaking the kiss to laugh at their antics.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Emily asked looking up into now deep blue eyes

"More than ever" JJ replied with a sexy smile, "Now shut up" JJ told her as she leaned down and captured her lover's mouth in her own, yet again, but this time both of them knowing where it was leading.

A/N: Please let me know if you liked it!! It will help me decide whether I should finish the other one I have been working on.


End file.
